Nothing Else Matters
by 8Dean8Cas8Girl8
Summary: Ok so my character meets the Joker one night and stuff happends, bad summary I know :) Read and let me know how Im doing plz :) Rated M to be on the safe side though it will get there :p


_**Nothing Else Matters**_

* * *

 _ **"Life's mysterious, strange and full of wonders, and only a fool withdraws from it willingly and lets it pass him by."**_

 _ **(Dean Koontz- Watchers)**_

Living in Gotham wasn't easy but Dastan Algren had gotten used to it a long time ago. In this city you either adjusted or you forfeited your life to its corrupt darkness. Dastan worked as a paramedic he had since he turned 18 that had been ten years ago. It didn't earn much but he got by and he loved his job, an added bonus to it was that the bad guys tended to leave you alone. They understood that one day yo u could be the one that could save their life. The only one that seemed not to care much about that little fact was Gotham's clown prince, The Joker. Anyone was a go as long as it got the Batman's attention. He swore those two had strong feelings for each other, after all there was an extremely thin line between Love and Hate and one day it was going to get crossed.

Dastan was dead beat tired, he had just gotten off a 72 hour shift thanks to the fact that a couple of his coworkers had been out sick. He was practically running on auto pilot, it's a miracle that he hadn't crashed his bike on his way home. Ok so maybe 'Home' was stretching it a bit, the place was pretty run down but what the heck the rent was cheap. Sighing Dastan made his way towards his apartment building once inside he decided to take a shower first and then make dinner.

"Ahhh much better," Dastan sighed as he toweled his hair dry he left his bedroom wearing only pajama pants covered in little jokers like the ones on the playing cards. As he walked to his small kitchen he noticed that his front door was slightly agar. "What the… could have sworn I closed that…" he muttered to himself closing and locking the door.

"Hi there, Doc." A voice behind him said.

 _ **"When in the presence of a prince of madness, safety lies if anywhere, in presenting yourself as a member of that same royal family."**_

 _ **(Dean Koontz- Life Expectancy)**_

"Jesus!" Dastan gasped turning around bringing his hand up to his chest as if to stop his heart from beating out of it. "You!" he exclaimed once he realized who was standing in his living room.

"Me hehe." The Joker giggled, but it sounded pained to Dastan's ears. "Shit! You're bleeding!" He shouted, noticing the blood running down the Joker's arm to pool at his floor. Startled the Joker looked to his blood covered hand as if just realizing he's hurt. Not letting the Joker reply Dastan went into full medic mode and practically manhandled the Joker to his couch. He realized that the Joker must have been pretty out of it by now to have let him touch him. "Stay there," Dastan said as he ran to his room to get his medical supplies.

Once back at the Joker's side he got to work on patching him up. The wound Dastan discovered was made by a gunshot, 'Well that rules out Batman,' he thought. Thankfully the shot was a through and through and easy to fix. The amount of blood the Joker had lost was only enough to weaken him but not enough that he would need to go to the hospital. Some pain medication and rest would have him feeling better in no time.

"There, it's the best I can do for it," Dastan whispered finishing wrapping the wound; he looked up and gasped as his eyes met the eyes of the Joker.

"Why?" Joker asked.

"Because you needed me too; I don't care if you're good, bad or in between if I can help save your life I will no ands, ifs, or buts about it." Dastan replied.

 _ **"The longest journey begins with a single step."**_

 _ **(Iris Johansen- Killer Dreams)**_

Dastan sat up in bed gasping for air, "Damn nightmares," he whispered drawing his hands through his sweat soaked hair. After a while he noticed movement in front of his bed, "Who's there?!" he exclaimed pushing himself back onto the headboard. "Me," Whispered the Joker as he slowly climbed the bed till he was kneeling right in front of Dastan. "You should be resting," He told him, "Your arm-"

"My arm's just fine, no need to worry Doc." the Joker interrupted, leaning closer to Dastan.

"What are you doing?!" Dastan exclaimed pressing himself harder against the headboard.

"Paying you," the Joker whispered closing the distance between them, pressing his lips to Dastan in a chaste kiss. Dastan gasped in surprise and the Joker took full advantage and deepened the kiss. It was like he was trying to map out his mouth, Dastan had never been kissed so thoroughly before he couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He hesitated for a second before wrapping his hand on the back of the Jokers head drawing him closer. After what felt like an eternity, Dastan reluctantly drew back breaking the kiss to draw in much needed oxygen to his starved lungs. "You don't have to pay me at all," he managed to whisper between gasps.

"Oh, I want too." Whispered the Joker sealing his lips over Dastan's again.

 **To** **be Continued...**

For those of you wondering Joker is a little ooc... ok a lot, in this story :p

Well what do you think so far? Im going to try to make this a one shot when its finished or just a two to three chapter story :)

Plz R&R let me know how I'm doing.


End file.
